


Asparagus

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time they had steak au poivre, six people died, she reminds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asparagus

Jenny reaches across the table and tries to steal some of his asparagus. He thwarts the attempt with his fork. She smiles as he gives in and drops the asparagus onto her plate. When she thanks him, her eyes meet his for a moment.

The last time they had steak au poivre, six people died, she reminds him. But he knows the last time they ate asparagus, they ended up tangled in the sheets while on assignment in Paris.

It’s not Paris, but Gibbs doesn’t mind sharing his uneaten asparagus. He never really liked asparagus unless she made it, anyway.


End file.
